Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS
Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS is the companion CD to Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack album. It contains music from a majority of the game's FMVs, eight unreleased tracks, and one bonus track. The addition of this to the original album makes this the longest Final Fantasy soundtrack to date at 5 hours 59 minutes total. Track List 01. ﾌﾟﾗﾈ登場~劇開幕 (Burane Tōjō ~ Geki Kaimaku) "Brahne and the Performers" - 0:43 : Plays as the Prima Vista band begins playing to start the play. 02. 万国旗ｽﾀｲﾅｰ激突 (Bankokuki Stainā Gekitotsu) "Steiner Crashes into the Tower" - 0:39 : Plays on the scene where Garnet jumps from the castle's tower and Adelbert Steiner crashes on the Prima Vista. 03. ｱﾚｸｻﾝﾄﾞﾘｱからの脱出 (Arekusandoria kara no Dasshutsu) "Escape from Alexandria" - 1:14 : Plays as the Prima Vista escapes from Alexandria under heavy fire. 04. ﾌﾟﾘﾏﾋﾞｽﾀ墜落 (Purima Bisuta tsuiraku) "The Prima Vista Crashes" - 0:58 : Plays while the Prima Vista crashes on the Evil Forest. 05. ﾌﾞﾗﾝｸ石化 (Buranku Sekka) "Blank Turns to Stone" - 1:21 : Plays at the end of the sequence where the party escapes the Evil Forest. 06. 黒魔道士vs黒魔道士 (Kuro Madōshi VS Kuro Madōshi) "Black Mage vs. Black Mage" - 0:45 : Plays as Black Waltz No. 3 attacks the cargo ship. 07. 南ｹﾞｰﾄ突破 (Minami Gēto Toppa ) "Breaching the South Gate" - 1:20 : Plays as the party almost crashes into the South Gate en route to Lindblum. 08. ﾘﾝﾄﾞﾌﾞﾙﾑ王国到着 (Rindoburumu ōkoku Tōchaku) "Arrival at Lindblum" - 0:51 : Plays as the party arrives in Lindblum. 09. 歌~ｼﾞﾀﾝとﾀﾞｶﾞｰ (Uta ~ Jitan to Dagā) "Zidane and Dagger's Song" - 0:49 : Plays as Zidane meets Dagger on top of Lindblum's castle after he hears her sing. Vocals by Emiko Shiratori. 10. ﾌﾞﾙﾒｼｱから去るｸｼﾞｬ (Burumeshia kara Saru Kuja) "Kuja Exits Burmecia" - 0:52 : Plays as Kuja exits Burmecia after the party is defeated by General Beatrix. 11. 召喚獣発動ｸﾚｲﾗ消滅 (Shōkanjū Hatsudō Kureira Shōmetsu) "Summoning to Destroy Cleyra" - 0:47 : Plays when Queen Brahne summons Odin to destroy Cleyra. 12. ﾘﾝﾄﾞﾌﾞﾙﾑ炎上 (Rindoburumu Enjō) "Lindblum in Flames" - 0:53 : Plays as Queen Brahne's fleet arrive at Lindblum and the Black Mages commence their attack. 13. ﾘﾝﾄﾞﾌﾞﾙﾑ壊滅 (Rindoburumu Kaimetsu) "The Fall of Lindblum" - 0:59 : Plays as Atomos is summoned. 14. 霧の消滅 (Kiri no Shōmetsu) "The Mist Dissipates" - 0:36 : Plays after SoulCage is defeated, resulting in the Mist of the Mist Continent drying up. 15. ﾀﾞｶﾞｰ回想(召喚士村の滅亡) (Dagā Kaisō (Shōkanshi Mura no Metsubō)) "Dagger's Flashback: The End of Madain Sari" - 0:44 : Plays when Dagger finally remembers the destruction of Madain Sari. 16. 召喚!ﾊﾞﾊﾑｰﾄ (Shōkan! Bahamūto) "Bahamut is Summoned" - 0:48 : Plays as Bahamut is summoned by Queen Brahne and attacks Kuja. 17. 全滅ﾌﾞﾗﾈ艦隊 (Zenmetsu Burane Kantai) "Destruction of Brahne's Fleet" - 1:08 : Plays on the scene that Bahamut destroys the Alexandria Fleet. 18. 新女王誕生 (Shin Joō Tanjō) "All Hail the New Queen" - 0:41 : Plays when Dagger realizes her responsibilities as the New Queen of Alexandria. 19. ﾊﾞﾊﾑｰﾄ来襲 (Bahamūto Raishū) "Bahamut Attacks" - 0:35 : Plays when Bahamut is summoned to wreak havoc in Alexandria. 20. ｴｰｺ降下 (Ēko Kōka) "Eiko Falls" - 0:41 : Plays as Eiko Carol falls from the ship transporting the party to Alexandria, called by Dagger's necklace. 21. ｱﾚｸｻﾝﾀﾞｰ (Arekusandā) "Alexander" - 1:10 : Plays as Alexander protects Alexandria and retaliates immediately towards Bahamut. 22. 幽霊船 (Yūreisen) "The Ghost Ship" - 0:25 : Plays when the Invincible (Final Fantasy IX) appears and threatens to destroy Alexander. 23. ﾀﾞｶﾞｰ救出 (Dagā Kyūshutsu) "Dagger's Rescue" - 1:11 : Plays after the first attack wave of the Invincible, when Zidane saves Dagger. 24. 髪を切るﾀﾞｶﾞｰ (Kami o Kiru Dagā) "Dagger Cuts Her Hair" - 0:51 : Plays in the symbolic scene where Dagger cuts her hair. 25. ﾀﾞｶﾞｰ回想(幽霊船) (Dagā Kaisō Yūreisen) "Dagger's Flashback: The Ghost Ship" - 0:26 : Plays after the party finds the Invincible in Terra (Final Fantasy IX), when Dagger has another flashback of the destruction of Madain Sari. 26. ﾈｵｸｼﾞｬ崩壊 (Neo Kuja Hōkai) "Neo-Kuja's Downfall" - 1:02 : Plays on the scene where Kuja enters ''Trance'' and begins to destroy Terra. 27. ﾃﾗより脱出 (Tera yori Dasshutsu) "Flight From Terra" - 0:50 : Plays when the party, on the Invincible, escapes from Terra. 28. ｼﾞﾀﾝ､ﾀﾞｶﾞｰ別れ (Jitan, Dagā Wakare) "Zidane and Dagger Part Ways" - 0:39 : Plays as Zidane and Dagger exchange one last look before Dagger escapes on the Hilda Garde III. 29. ｸｼﾞｬの元へ (Kuja no Moto e) "Back to Kuja" - 1:16 : Plays when Zidane enters once more into the Iifa Tree to rescue Kuja. 30. ﾙｰﾌｧｳｽ歓迎式典 millennium Version (Rūfausu Kangei Shikiten Millennium Version) "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony (Millennium Version)" - 2:19 : Plays during the Active Time Event in which the Prima Vista band plays "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony". This is an allusion to Final Fantasy VII. 31. ﾄﾞｰｶﾞとｳﾈ (Dōga to Une) "Doga and Une" - 2:11 : Plays after the player examines the Gramophone at the Black Mage Village inn on disc 4 if the "Une's Mirror" and "Doga's Artifact" were bought at the auction in Treno. 32. ﾏﾀﾞｲﾝｻﾘの娘 (Madain Sari no Musume) "Girl of Madain Sari" - 3:37 : Plays when Eiko hatches the plan to write a love letter. Shares melody with "Eiko's Theme". 33. ｸｼﾞｬのﾃｰﾏ Millennium Version (Kuja no Tēma Millennium Version) "Kuja's Theme (Millennium Version)" - 2:34 : Plays in Kuja's Desert Palace. 34. "Main Theme" (unreleased track) - 4:51 :Not in the game. 35. "Waltz" (unreleased track) - 1:55 :Not in the game. 36. "Ancient Motet I" (unreleased track) - 2:42 :Not in the game. 37. "Organum" (unreleased track) - 2:18 : Plays after the party leaves Ipsen's Castle with the four mirrors. 38. "Mediterranean" (unreleased track) - 2:33 :Not in the game. 39. "Somewhere III" (unreleased track) - 1:07 :Not in the game. 40. "Weuber" (unreleased track) - 3:12 :Not in the game. 41. "Kuja V" (unreleased track) - 4:29 :Not in the game. 42. "Melodies of Life" (Silent Mix) (bonus track) - 7:33 ' :Not in the game. A remix of "Melodies of Life" with English vocals by Emiko Shiratori. Sheet Music ''Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack Plus Piano Solo Sheet Music, book containing sheet music arranged for a solo piano, was released for the songs on the Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS album. The arrangements are made by Shiori Aoyama. See Also *''Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX'' *''Final Fantasy IX: Uematsu's Best Selection'' *''Melodies of Life -Final Fantasy IX-'' Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/50 '''VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3404 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS (reprint)] 2 Final Fantasy 09